venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Cosmic Highschool
Cosmic High School (CHS) is a location present throughout the entire Minecraft Tale series, including A Minecraft Tale, Another Minecraft Tale, a Mini Minecraft Tale, etc. Even though it's exact location has never been seen or conclusively described, it has been mentioned various times by Venturian, who often talks about the school in remembrance of his friends and the many adventures they had during his high school days. During his time as a student, Venturian had many unique classmates and friends, and at least three known teachers. All of CHS's students and teachers, including Venturian, are an embodiment of a concept, symbol, substance, or item. Even some of Venturian's classmates and friends have celestial names like Jupiter, Neptune, Earth, Mars, and Luna. Throughout CHS the students faced an almost never-ending battle against, the Red Flower Army, Tree Pigs, and Assassin Sheep that carries on throughout all the Minecraft Tale seasons. Students Venturian "I survived, ok; most people are always talking about how hard High School is. Try going to Cosmic High School for a couple semesters! HA!" ~ VenturianCOSMIC HIGHSCHOOL! - Another MINECRAFT TALE! Ep. 18. Venturian is the main "character" story-wise in CHS and is present in many Tales throughout the overall VenturianTale storyline. He represents the "spirit" or "concept" of Adventure. Eccentric, funny, adventurous, clumsy, insane, talkative, quick-thinking, and a confusing mix between brave and wimpy, Venturian was a successful student in CHS and overall fun person to be around in general. He had many friends while in school, and is very fond of the memories he has of them--especially those related to Jupiter and Luna, his two best friends. Luna was Venturian's high school crush and he deeply misses her when thinking about his past at CHS. Often he is seen wondering if he'll ever be able to find her again, for Luna does not really ever appear during any of the Minecraft Tales. He's very saddened by the thought of never seeing her again, and it shows when he speaks about her. The fact that Luna is only ever talked about and is stated as "missing", and that Venturian is seen actively trying to find her during the various Minecraft Tales hints that something could have happened to her during CHS that caused her to go missing. Or, at the very least, she was seperated from Venturian and her friends in some way. Jupiter was Venturian's best friend and the two often hung out together whenever and wherever they could HIGHSCHOOL STORIES! - Another MINECRAFT TALE! Ep. 17. They did nearly everything together and were very close in school. They still appear to be very close, for whenever Venturian sees lava during the series, he is instantly happy to go and talk to his old friend. Together, Venturian, Jupiter, and Luna were inseprable and seemed to have a lot of fun memories about school, if Venturian's constant talk of them together is anything to go off of. To say the least, with all the unique people they met and adventures the trio of friends must have went on, Venturian's CHS days were "pretty strange and pretty crazy" . Before school, Venturian is said to have been raised by Mountain Cows. He was born in the mountains with his mother and the Mountain Cows and grew up there. Sadly though, his mother (supposedly) died when he was very young, and he was left to be taken care of soley by the Mountain Cows THE WISE MUSHROOM SAGE! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 6. His exact home mountain range has never been clearly shown because he constantly changes the area during the series. It seems that, to Venturian, any large mountain range he stumbles across on his adventures in Minecraft is his home. After a few years of living with the Mountain Cows, Venturian left his foster family and traveled into the forests of Minecraft, where he was then adopted by bandits and lived with them for the rest of his younger life Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 30 - THE OLD CAMP!. Though it isn't clear how, he must have somehow learned about CHS while living with his new family and found a way to enter the cosmic-based school as a student. Upon graduating, Venturian eventually became the head of Luna's royal guard, a.k.a., the Commander of the Yellow Flowers, and mentioned once during An Oblivion Tale that he was a Yellow Flower soldier when he got Asylum Weaver's iconic Amber Armor (or Bee Armor, as Venturian likes to call it) BUMBLEBEE ARMOR! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 72 (Shivering Isles DLC). Another thing to note is that Venturian is also "not human" character-wise in CHS according to Venturian himself. This makes sense considering the cosmic scale of the school and all of the supernatural, spiritual aspects of the school's inhabitants. Jupiter "He's Lava and his name is Jupiter!" ~ Venturian. Jupiter, Jupe, or "Lava" is the physical representation of Lava and/or Fire. He is Venturian's "bestest" and "closest" friend in CHS. The two are practically inseparable and are often depicted to act almost like family when together. In fact, Venturian has once even hinted that they are related, stating that Jupiter ("Lava") may be his distant relative, and furthering this idea by stating that he thinks they "might be cousins" . Jupiter is a very kind person and tries to help with anything that he can, even if it usually causes more harm than good due to his combustive nature . In fact, Venturian often gets burns and/or dies due to Jupiter's affectionate hugs and attempts to help. Jupiter is usually seen in the Minecraft series as any form of fire or lava. Whenever a block of either of these things appears, Venturian refers to his friend. Sometimes he even scoops up a little bucket of the lava to carry a piece of Jupe around with him . Jupiter has no official design as of yet in the series, but many fans do tend to draw him and most of the other students and teachers in some type of humanoid form. Venturian has stated that the Nether Realm was Jupiter's home. While this has not been 100% confirmed, it can be assumed that Jupiter must live in some place close to a lot of lava. Luna Luna is the physical representation of Flowers and/or Nature. She is the girl that Venturian has a crush on all throughout CHS and is one of his closest friends . She is said to have created all plant life, including the Red and Yellow flowers. She's kind, caring, thoughtful, beautiful, and APPARENTLY also royalty because she has her very own royal army that Venturian eventually becomes the commander of. Surprisingly, despite Venturian's constant talk of adoration and memories of Luna, not much else is known about her. Neptune Neptune or "Water" is the main student antagonist and/or bully of Cosmic Highschool, VENTURIAN'S FAMILY - An Awkward Minecraft Tale! Ep. 12 and is the physical representation of Water. He is also Venturian's arch nemesis during class in CHS and the two constantly end up in disagreements with one another, especially when Neptune bullies Venturian by moving him in the opposite direction he wants to go when he falls in water. He is a very large but strong student . Also, according to Venturian, Neptune "cannot be killed." He knows this because he has "tried" . This suggests that during CHS, Venturian and Neptune fought a lot and probably injured each other during these fights. What they constantly fought over specifically, however, remains a mystery. Venturian has also noted that when Jupiter and Neptune fight, obsidian is created. This fact shows that Jupiter and Neptune must have fought one another, too. It can be assumed that Jupiter often protected Venturian from Neptune during CHS, given that Venturian has a tendancy to hide behind his followers for protection when faced with a stronger enemy than himself in all of the other Tale series. In fact, Venturian actually adds onto this idea by stating in one episode after he was killed in a cave that, "Lava didn't come to help me that time. He usually does." Needless to say, Venturian dislikes Neptune very much. Children Children is the spiritual representation of Animals and can be considered a minor protagonist of CHS. He is a small, childish student that created all animals, the most noteworthy being the Tree Pigs (who Venturian thinks are completly evil) . Though his creations have caused a lot of trouble for CHS, he doesn't mean it. In all honesty, he was most likely just trying to have some fun. In fact, he was a very goofy student. He ate glue and liked to shove erasers up his nose and, as Venturian put it, was "no-one's friend but everyone's friend at the same time" . Shadows Shadows is the spiritual and physial representation of Shadows. He got suspended a lot in school, was expelled, and eventually arrested during his first semester for creating monsters . In fact, he created Zombies, Skeletons, Enderman, and basically most of the regular hostile mobs that can be found in Minecraft . He also apparently liked tattoos because Venturian mentioned that he had one big tattoo across his entire body. Venturian didn't know him very well because of how much school Shadows missed, so not much else is known about him. Earth Earth is the idealogical representation of Growth and the living concept of Planet Earth. He was one of Venturian's best friends, though not that much is known about him . Mars Mars is Earth's metaphorical "brother" and is the representation of Action and the living concept of the planet Mars. He was another friend of Venturian . Like Earth, not much is known about him. Dirt Dirt was a very unusual student, though he didn't really attend CHS. He preferred to stay home a lot and didn't like school much. He was always dirty and rarely ever took baths . Venturian didn't like going near him because of all the dirt caked on him. No-one really talked to him much and left him to himself. He is the physical representation of Soil. Tree Tree is the spiritual representation of Connection and the literal representation of Trees. He was said to have talked to himself all the time and gave names to all of his limbs because he, according to Venturian, "must have thought that he was multiple people" . He was a little weird, to say the least. Stone Stone is the physical representation of Stone. He was a weird kid that loved playing games and was the type of kid who had a special fondness for playing the card game Magic: The Gathering . He was also the class nerd and many of the teacher's favorite student. As Venturian himself described him, he is "a bit of a nerd, but a helpful nerd" . In fact, he was probably the person that students would go to when they needed help because of all the random information that he seems to know, and Venturian sees him as very knowledgeable . Venturian has also stated that Stone was easily spooked and that you have to "talk comfortingly to him because he gets scared sometimes." Ice Ice was very cold towards others and tended to hang out by himself, often giving people the "cold shoulder" or ignoring anyone whenever they tried to talk to him. He was hardcore and tough, but was a mostly silent student that didn't want to be involved with others at all . Venturian didn't know much about him due to this. He is the physical representation of Ice. Glass Glass was known as "the kind of kid that would try to play sports but he kept getting injured" . He was also allergic to everything and often found himself in the nurse's office, and missed most of his classes because of this . Due to his constant injuries, he is known as the metaphorical representation of Fragility. Mushroom "His name was Mushroom. He WAS Mushroom. He was all mushrooms and that mushroom, he was the entirety of all mushrooms and, yeah, he was himself." ~ Venturian Mushroom was a student that wasn't really in any of Venturian's classes, but they knew eachother from around the school . He is the physical representation of Toxins/Poison and is known for being the one who created all mushrooms and hallucinogens. He is a deceptively smart student, and must know a lot about chemical science and biology in order to create his toxins. Mushroom is also shown to be intersted in economics, which may mean that he is good at high-level math and number-related equations. They didn't talk much during class hours, but after school sometimes Mushroom had really deep conversations with Venturian about random topics, such as discussing the meaning of life. He was a very interesting student, to say the least. Teachers & Administrators 'Tommy Nor Ris' Tommy is the representation of Invention. He's the one who created the entire school and is its only founder . He was also Venturian's mentor, and basically taught him everything his teachers didn't Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep.16 - Tommy Nor Ris. Considering the fact that Tommy created everything, including parents , it can be assumed that on a story-level he served as a father figure to Venturian and many of the other students who didn't have parents. The Milky Way The Milky Way is the representation of Galaxies. He was the principal of CHS . Wise and intelligent, he helped out his students whenever he could. However, he could be a bit block-headed sometimes. Moon Moon was Venturian's Math teacher and is the representation of the Moon. He wasn't a big fan of the class because it was math, but he was Venturian's favorite teacher to talk to and hang out with . Venturian respects him very much, but can't help to think that he was a little crazy and someomes jokes about all the "craters" in his head. Sun Sun was another teacher of Venturian's, though it is unknown which subject she taught. She was very strict, rude, arrogant and, as Venturian put it, a bit "self-obsessed" . Venturian didn't like her at all. Of course, sun was the representation of the Sun and/or Solar Light. Mr. Andromeda Mr Andromeda was a teacher in cosmic high school who supposedly taught with a voice that sounded like he constantly was brushing his teeth, and was only mentioned in Playing Golf! - Let's Play UnderTale #5. Unnamed Teacher Venturian once mentioned that there was another teacher that specialized in teaching world domination, though no name was given to accompany this information. Other Mentionable Characters The Wise Mushroom Sage Not really a teacher, the Wise Mushroom Sage is more like an advisor of sorts that comes and goes as he pleases in CHS. He represents Time. Venturian often looks up to him for advice and wisdom about upcoming events . He respects and admires the the sage dearly. Mountain Cows The mountain cows are a peaceful race that adopted Venturian at a very young age. They normally don't interfere with the affairs of anyone. Usually they only partially help the Lake Chickens fight the Tree Pigs, unless provoked. They prefer to stay out of the multi-national war going on around them. Lake Chickens The Lake Chickens are chicken soldiers that help to protect the CHS students and other people who get caught up in their war with the Tree Pigs, Assassin Sheep and Red Flowers. They may act as guards on occasion as well, which can be seen when they protect Venturian and his siblings (sometimes unsuccessfully) during their travels in Minecraft. The Yellow Flower Army The Yellow Flowers are Luna's private royal army. They are the good, heroic soldiers who fight the Red Flower Army and keep them from invading CHS. They act as a buffer for the school that works to keep out evil beings, which extends to Tree Pigs, Assassin Sheep, and the occasional monster. The Red Flower Army The Red Flower Army is a part of Luna's abilities that went haywire and became an army of evil red flowers. They set up an alliance with all of shadows creatures. They also made there own speises of super red flower bushes. They are constantly trying to invade CHS and all of Minecraft and are one of the main evil creations in CHS. Tree Pigs Tree Pigs are an evil race of pigs that are bent on getting revenge for their fallen comrades and have declared war on the other main Minecraft races. They battle the Yellow Flowers and constantly try to invade new lands, including CHS itself. Their allies are the Red Flower Army and the Assassin Sheep. Assassin Sheep Assassin Sheep are just that--sheep that have become masters of assassination. They often use their sneaky, stealth-related abilities to often cause trouble within CHS and the world of Minecraft. They are a part of an alliance with the Tree Pigs and Red Flowers. Fun Facts/Trivia *Venturian was apparently "born running" and began running as soon as his feet touched the ground as a newborn . *Jupiter and Venturian have a hand signal that they used to use when they would meet in school. It consisted of holding up three fingers in a wave to say hello . *Sometimes, when Jupiter and Venturian talk, they end their sentences and/or words with "upe" or "oop" as a fun way of talking. It may also serve as a hidden signal between the two, but that has not been confirmed. *The name that Venturian's foster Mountain Cow family gave him was "Climedis," which is a play on the words "climb this." . *Trees naming each of his limbs is a possible reference to how people have named the different parts of a tree, such as leaves for hair, bark for skin, branches for arms, twigs for fingers, etc. *It is thought that Luna lives somewhere in the Aether Realm, a special dimension from Jordan's Mini-Minecraft Tale series, but it has not been 100% confirmed yet THE AETHER WORLD! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 27. *Neptune was described as being like a jock, hinting at the idea that he was a jock of some sort in CHS. *Venturian every so often calls Luna "Flower", Jupe "Lava", and Neptune "Water" which confuses his siblings when he starts talking about his friends from CHS . *Jupiter's name may come from the Roman god Jupiter, who is the king of the gods in Roman mythology. He was the god of the sky and thunder. His equivalent is Zeus in Greek mythology. *Neptune's name is directly associated with the Roman god Neptune, who is the god of the sea in Roman mythology. Ironically, the god Neptune is a brother of the gods Jupiter and Pluto. He is similar in presence but not identical to the god Poseidon in Greek mythology. *Luna's name may be a reference to Luna the goddess, who is a part of ancient Roman religion and myth as the divine embodiment of the Moon. *Mars's name may be a reference to the god named Mars in ancient Roman religion and myth. Mars was the god of war and also an agricultural guardian. He was the second most important god, Jupiter being the most important. He was also the most prominent of the military gods in the religion of the Roman army. *Venturian sometimes refers to his classmates as "elements," suggesting that each student in CHS is a kind of Elemental Spirit or Being . *Venturian has stated that whenever Jupiter and Neptune fight, obsidian is created. This is an obvious reference to what happens when lava and water meets in Minecraft--a block of obsidian is created from it. * In one video, Venturian confirms that he and Jupiter are related by stating that, "Lava is my second relative twice removed on my mothers side." While he isn't sure what that means, exactly, it is apparent that they must share some form of relation to one another. * Cosmic High School also had a "pretty epic" sports team. Venturian described it by saying to "imagine the entire galaxy just tackling each other." References Category:Locations Category:Another Minecraft Tale Category:Minecraft Category:Jordan Frye Category:A Minecraft Tale Category:Venturian Category:A Mini Minecraft Tale Category:Minecraft Characters Category:Characters Category:An Awkward Minecraft Tale Category:Cosmic Highschool Category:Jordan (Minecraft)